


Speaking in Tongues

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Early Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Movie Night, Prompt Fill, heated makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: Even still, David’s pushed Patrick’s wooden chest up against his bedroom door for preventative measures, lest the makeout session he has on the agenda for the evening leads to the mind blowing sex David’s pining for. They do not need Ray walking in on them. That’s happened enough with Stevie, and at least that’s something they can all get over. In time. And with alcohol.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Speaking in Tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dairaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/gifts).



> Written for the prompt **glancing at lips.**

David’s only a little annoyed by the situation tonight. 

One, Patrick decided on a thinker instead of the usual lighthearted romcom. Yes, it _is_ Patrick’s turn to pick the movie tonight meaning that no David could not give him options to choose from. But he was hoping for something they could make out during and not get too lost when they eventually turned back to the film.

Which leads to the second issue: they’re at Ray’s. David’s used to it by now; they know how to keep quite when things get heated, even if it’s involved using pillows to suppress, _ahem,_ certain noises. And sure, while David would have preferred total privacy tonight, it’s better than the motel where he shares a door with his parents and a room with his sister, all of whom could just waltz in at any moment. That would be mortifying and he doesn’t have a therapist right now.

David also vehemently ignored Stevie’s suggestion of putting a sock on the doorknob in warning because that’s just too tacky and would only invoke teasing from his family. Plus, it seems like something Roland would do and David does _not_ want to think about that while having sex. _Eugh._

Even still, David’s pushed Patrick’s wooden chest up against his bedroom door for preventative measures, lest the makeout session he has on the agenda for the evening leads to the mind blowing sex David’s pining for. They do _not_ need Ray walking in on them. That’s happened enough with Stevie, and at least that’s something they can all get over. In time. And with alcohol.

And last but not least, Patrick’s wearing a plain grey t-shirt that hugs him just right and a pair of snug joggers, which honestly - unfair. 

Because right now they know Ray is home (and likely watching some trash reality television right down the hall) which means David can’t pounce on him like he really, _really_ wants to.

Patrick comes back into the bedroom, pushing the chest back into place against the door at David’s incredulous look, and sets a bowl of popcorn (and napkins because they’re not heathens, thank you very much) between them on the bed. He settles back into the pillows and David, like clockwork, is pulled into Patrick’s side where he’s most comfortable. The movie drolls on and on, and he’s only half following, far too busy picking through the bowl of buttery popcorn and tracing lazy shapes on Patrick’s bicep.

David isn’t exactly sure when he dozes off, but he’s snapping his eyes open at Patrick shaking his shoulder gently. His neck aches a little from the position he was in and it takes a few slow counts for David to realize a few things: the movie’s over and Patrick’s since closed the laptop; Patrick moved the empty popcorn bowl onto his bedside table; a few fingers slipped beneath the waistband of David’s pants and are currently massaging at his hip.

_Et tu, Brewer?_

David tips his head up to look at Patrick, whose face is soft and eyes tender which just completely rocks David’s world. How can a person be that loud by expression alone and how the _fuck_ have masses not demanded Patrick’s eyes be registered as weapons of mass destruction?

His stupid big, beautiful, _earnest_ brown eyes. David wasn’t ready for Patrick Brewer, and honestly, he might never be.

The man in question, David realizes, is now staring at his lips before glancing up to meet his eyes again. Then Patrick does what any logical man would do and catches David’s lips with his own.

It’s slow at first, allowing David to run a finger along Patrick’s jawline and slink an arm around his shoulders. He’s pulled on top of him soon after that, Patrick’s hand running low across his back, his fingers still teasing under the waistband of David’s pants. He needs to get under that fucking shirt - _fast._ So he tugs it over Patrick’s head and uncharacteristically tosses it somewhere across the room, folding be damned at this moment. It won’t be ruined forever if it’s not set neatly right away.

David works at Patrick’s neck, nosing and kissing the skin there as it slowly grows hotter until David’s own shirt is being hiked further up his body and it needs to be free of limb. It’s set aside (neatly, thankfully), Patrick dropping a kiss to his shoulder, then his collarbone, dipping further down to kiss his chest before David’s pulling him back up to meet his lips. 

When Patrick lets out a shallow, breathy moan against his mouth that frankly does more things to David than he could have ever asked for, there’s a noise down the hall.

A door squeaks and footsteps thud against the hardwood flooring as Ray whistles jovially. The two of them stay perfectly still, David doesn’t even _breathe,_ until they’re both absolutely sure he’s not trying to say goodnight to them. Again.

Nope. He seems to completely bypass Patrick’s room in favor of heading downstairs. David doesn’t move a few beats longer until he’s a thousand percent positive Ray isn’t going to magically teleport into the bedroom and catch them in the act, rightfully startling the hell out of both of them.

The whole thing feels a bit like what he assumes his teenage years would have been like if his parents were aware enough to walk in on him and a partner (Alexis did a few times, but that’s a story for another day and for when he’s happily inebriated).

Patrick breathes out his name to get David’s attention again, actually giggling as he rolls him onto his back, straddling his hips. David devolves into a fit of laughter, slightly horrified and simultaneously thrilled at the concept of getting caught as a fully grown adult. But Patrick being the efficient man he is kisses him again, fervently this time. They freeze two more times when Ray comes back upstairs, and then again to use the bathroom, but David deems it all a success.

He’s able to cross several things off his agenda, some of which he wasn’t even anticipating. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
